The True Life of Moaning Myrtle
by A-smart-blonde
Summary: As far as any other person alive knew, Moaning Myrtle was nothing but a depressed ghost, who drowns herself in the middle cubicle of the second floor girls bathroom. But, why is she really crying? story is under construction. It will be fixed soon.
1. A pillow fight and fright

_As far as any other person alive knew, Moaning Myrtle was nothing but a depressed ghost, who drowns herself in the middle cubicle of the girl's bathroom, even though she knows she can't die. Crying, and wondering why life punished her this way. But, what no one did know was why she was so- depressed. Many assumed it was because of her death...but really, it was much more than that. Why did the tears fall down her pale, transparent face? No one knew the real life of Moaning Myrtle. Or the real reason she cries every day...and chances are- no one will...until now. Why does she cry so often? What caused her heart to break? Let's start on the day that her horrible years began. To the day she left her house, and returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fifth year at Hogwarts. To a time where she was happy.  
_  
Bright brown eyes snapped open as someone shook her gently. The girl's dull, sleepy eyes moved towards the person who shook her awake. "Huh?" the sleepy girl murmured softly.

"It's time to get up were leaving for Hogwarts today." Replied the voice of a young girl, her messy auburn hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, strands of hair falling into her pale face, which gave her a faintly unhealthy look.

"Just a few minutes, ok Ali?" The other girl replied, brushing raven colored hair out of her face. "We still have a few hours to leave. Besides, you kept me up all night with your snores.

"I don't snore" Ali says in a singsong voice walking out of the room, a smile forming on her light pink lips. She turned down the hallway and walked into the bathroom. "Yeah, just a few minutes." Ali said sarcastically to herself. She pulled a large cup off of the shelf in the bathroom. "This will wake her up." She grinned as she poured cold water into the cup.

A few minutes later Ali walked out of the bathroom, tiptoeing back into the bedroom. Ali bit her lip, avoiding her strong verge to burst into giggles. Waling towards the bed, she noticed that Myrtle had already fallen asleep. With slight hesitation Ali dumped the glass of cold water onto the sleeping girl. An ear splitting scream suddenly filled the small room, as Myrtle shot up from her bed, pushing away dripping wet hair. "I'm going to kill you Ali." She yelled, as Ali continued to laugh at the sight of her best friends standing there soaking wet.

"I-I'm sorry M-myrtle..." Ali said in between laughing, her face as red as a freshly picked tomato. "I-I told you to get up...B-but you wouldn't listen." Ali was now bent over in laughter.

"Oh yeah, your going to be sorry." Myrtle replied eyes narrowing, rubbing water out of her face. She grabbed her pillow and smacked Ali with it.

"Oh...your going to get it now." Ali said grabbing her pillow as she attempted to hit Myrtle with it, but she ducked quickly.

"Ali, Ali, Ali...you should know by now I'm much faster than you. Plus your technique is all wrong. You're supposed to smack with a flick of the wrist. Not by just throwing it."

"Oh, really?" Ali said, folding her arms slightly, eyes narrowing at her friend.

"Uh-huh...you know I'm the queen of pillow fights. I can't be defeated, and that's that." She said, with a slight nod.

"Well...you'll be eating those words in a few minutes."

"Oh will I-" Myrtle started, as a pillow came flying at her. The girls continued there pillow fight for almost an hour.

"Ok, ok! I surrender." Ali said laughing, as she raised her hands in the air. "The red flag is now in the air." Ali said, plopping down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't you mean white flag?" Myrtle asked, shaking her head as she laughed at her friend.

"White flag, red flag. Same difference." Ali said with a shug. "We, however should really get ready to leave."

"Yeah, your right. Why don't we grab some breakfast, and then we can get our stuff together." The two walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?"

"You know…I'm not really hungry." Ali said apprehensively.

"Ali. What is wrong with you? There used to be a time when all you ever did was eat." Myrtle asked, looking at her friend bewildered. "And what's on your arm? Oh! Did I hit you to hard with the pillow?" Myrtle gestured at a large bruise on her friends arm.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry. And this bruise is old. I ran into a wall. You know me, I'm the biggest klutz."

"But it looks fresh-"

"Seriously, it's nothing." Ali interrupted, covering the bruise with her sleeve. "I'm going to start getting my things together."


	2. Hey Myrtle, can we talk?

Chapter two:

Ali walked out of the kitchen and ran into Myrtle's mother. "Oh, I'm sorry." Ali muttered.

"No problem. Ali, can I talk to you?" The woman asked tenderly. Ali nodded, avoiding the woman's eyes. "I know something's going on with you. I mean, I am a doctor. So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Ali hesitated, and nodded. She knew someone would figure it out sooner or later. After all, the symptoms were starting to show. The fatigue, excessive bleeding, easy bruising, and loss of appetite were growing more obvious. It was starting to become clear that everyone, including Myrtle, knew that something was up. "Ok, I'll tell you. But don't tell Myrtle. Not yet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the conversation Ali had with Myrtle's mother, Ali walked into Myrtle's room. Myrtle sat in the corner of the room, packing the last of her things. Ali cleared her throat, and walked over to her luggage.

"So, what did you and my mom talk about?" Myrtle asked, folding up her long ravenclaw robes.

"I'll tell you...eventually." She said, her voice just above a whisper. Myrtle opened her mouth to argue, but quickly shut it, with a shake of her head.

A few hours later the house fell into complete chaos, as the time to depart for platform 9 3/4 came close. Myrtle was pushing her cat into its large cage, when Ali walked in. "Myrtle?" Ali said in a voice. "Myrtle, I know you're mad at me but can you please, just let it go? "

Myrtle looked up, completely shocked. "Let it go? There might be something wrong with you for all I know and you tell me let it go? I'm sorry, but I can't just let something like this go. Your my best friend, almost a sister." Myrtle shook her head as she shut the door of the cage. "You can tell my mom what wrong, but you can't tell me. That's cold Ali."

"But, I have my reasons for not telling you! I'm going to tell you soon- just not now. When it's the right time, then I'll tell you." Ali said her voice soft and timid. "Can we please, just forget it for now and move on?"

Myrtle closed her eyes for a few seconds, thinking about the answer. "Fine." She mumbled. Myrtle knew that this secret Ali was keeping would end up torturing her, and maybe ruin the friendship they had for years. But, she was willing to drop it, for now.

"Thanks Myrtle. Now, get rid of all that gloom and sadness. Were leaving for Hogwarts soon!" Ali said jumping up, and running out of the room.

"Easy for you to say." Myrtle mumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Hours of packing, and a long hour drive. Myrtle, and Ali finally made it to the platform 9 3/4. Myrtle glanced around the platform, were students were all gathered. It was a cloudy, windy day, and it was sure to rain. "Ok girls...you have about 10 minutes to board the train...I'll see you girls later." Myrtle's mom said with a smile.

"What? You leaving already." Myrtle asked, brushing her hair out of her face. "You always stay until the train leaves."

"I'm afraid I'm needed at the hospital. I'm sorry girls. Now, don't forget to write!" she said, and with that she disappeared behind the brick wall. Myrtle looked over at Ali.

"We better find a seat." She said, already walking towards the train, dragging her suitcase as she walked. Eventually the two of them found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. As the girls got situated the train slowly began to move. They were finally returning to Hogwarts.

"Check mate." Ali said in a smug voice, as one of her chess pieces moved. She smirks slightly at Myrtle. "Want to play again?" She asked.

Myrtle sighed. "I'm all chessed out. Besides, you're just going to beat me again anyway."

"Oh your just mad because I'm actually better at something than you." Ali said shaking her head. "Wow, it's sure raining hard out there, isn't it?" She said, looking at the window, were large drops of rain splashed.

"Yeah it is, I hope all the rain dies down once we get at Hogwarts...it's always cold in the great hall." Myrtle complained, putting the chess game away. "I'm surprised the trolley lady hasn't come yet."

"That's what we get for taking a seat all the way back here." Ali mumbled. Just as she spoke, the compartment door slid open.

"Oh, I'm sorry...didn't think anyone was here." A stiff voice of a male said. Myrtle looked up at the new arrival. A silver prefect badge hung off of the boys robe. He was quite tall, with hollow cheeks, patrician bones, dark eyes and black hair.

"Oh, hello Tom. It's quite all right. I see you made it as prefect." Myrtle said, stuttering slightly.

"Yes, I received this a couple of weeks ago." Tom said with a hint of smugness. "I'm really not surprised though." He said with a shrug. "Well, sorry to disturb you, I better go find the other slytherin's."

"If I had a mirror to show you how red your face is-" Ali said, laughing. "I don't see what you see in him. He seems horribly smug…and rude."

"Well, he has no family. I guess I would be a little rude too. Besides, all the Professors love him. He can't be that bad."

"Well, then why don't you ask him ou-" Ali started.

"Ali! Are you insane? Because, he's a slytherin...and I'm a Ravenclaw." Myrtle said simply.

"Oh come on, Slytherins don't hate Ravenclaws that much."

"Ali, don't be thick- Slytherins only care about themselves...and you know it."

"Well, compared to how they treat Gryffindors..."

"Just drop it, ok Ali. Besides. I'm muggleborn"

"Fine, Fine...it's your own lost." Ali looked down at her watch. "We should be just about there."

"Good because I'm starving."

The train finally came to a halt fifteen minutes later. Luckily the rain had calmed down to just a drizzle when they arrived. The great hall, as usual looked lovely. The candles were all lit, and floating in the air, and the ceiling, as always showed the night sky, except today all you could see were clouds, and the hidden moon glowing through the thick clouds. Chatter filled the hall as the older student entered the Hall.

"I just want the sorting to hurry up so I can finally eat." Myrtle said, taking her seat at the Ravenclaw table. "Now were are those first years? They need to get her quick." Myrtle said, watching the wooden doors bored to tears. She never enjoyed watching the students getting sorted, quite boring in her opinion.

Ali shook her head laughing. "Every year your like this...it takes time, remember they have to take that long boat ride, than they-"

"Than they get the speech...and blahdidahdidah. I know already." Myrtle said, tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

"So just be patient...they'll get here soon."

"Yeah, sure..." Myrtle said in a bored dull voice. Finally, the first years arrived, and got sorted.

"Now let the feast began." Said the headmaster, Dippet. Plates full of food appeared on the tables in seconds, the first years looked around in awe. Myrtle smiled.

"About time!" She said, as she gathered some food.

The feast ended quickly, and the students all filed out of the Great Hall, the shouts of prefects and professors echoing through the large room. "Myrtle! Hey, Myrtle!" Yelled a deep scratchy voice. Myrtle turned around to see a large boy her age.

"Hello Hagrid!" Myrtle said, with a bright smile. "How was your summer?"

"It was alight...kind of boring." Hagrid replied with a shrug.

"Oh, well I'm about to head out, I'll talk to you later...ok?" Myrtle said, walking away. She slowly walked towards the grand staircase, which lead to her common room.

"Myrtle!" Yelled another voice. Myrtle sighed, getting to bed was harder than she thought. She turned around to see Tom. "Hey Myrtle, can we talk?"

_((Authors note: Ok, that's chapter two. It's a little longer than the first chapter. All the action and whatnot will be starting pretty soon. R&R!))_


	3. A ghostly horrifying moment

Myrtle looked up at Tom, slightly confused. "Uh, sure." She glanced back at Ali who was half way up the stair case. "Hey, Ali...i'll meet you up there, alright?" She said, calling up the stairs. Ali smirked slightly.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure...i'll meet you later. Take your time." Ali said. She turned around and quickly ran up the stair case, laughing slightly as she dissapeared. Myrtle turned around and looked back at Tom.  
  
"What is it that you needed to ask?" Myrtle asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"Well, earlyer I was talking to Professor Dumbledore, and he hinted that there might be a dance sometime later- and I figured that I might see if you'd like to maybe...go with me." Tom said in a quick voice. Myrtle blinked, completly surprised. She had figured that Tom would ask about a class or something.  
  
"Uh sure...that would be fine." Myrtle said slowly, nodding her head slightly. She knew her cheeks had to be a little red.  
  
"Cool, well than..I guess i'll see you later than?" Tom said glancin around as the hall became empty.  
  
"Yeah, well...bye than." Myrtle said awkwardly. As she turned around to leave an old shaky voice could be heard.  
  
"What are you two doing out here? You should be in your dorms...go...get out of here!" He said, his voice shaky and raspy. Myrtle glanced at the old man who limped slightly in the hall way, he looked even unhealthyer- and unpleasenter than ever.  
  
"Sorry, Professor Binns!" Myrtle said quickly, and with that Tom and Myrtle left, each going seperate way.  
  
Myrtle quickly approached the old portrait of a knight that blocked the doorway to the Ravenclaw common room. "Password?" Asked a deep voice of the night. Myrtle cursed to herself quitely, she was never told the password. The knight looked down at Myrtle questioningly.  
  
"Er..." Mytle mumbled. "I-i'm not quite sure." She slowly raised a hand to the portrait, and knocked softly.  
  
"Hey?! Hey! What do you think your doing?!" The knight yelled as she tapped the portrait. Myrtle sighed slightly as no one answered, ignoring the portrait. Myrtle mumbled slightly and slid against the wall. She sat there, head in her hands until someone showed up. The girl spoke in her cold voice.  
  
"Well, well well...look who's locked out of her common room." Myrtle glanced up at the girl who had arrived. Olive Hornby, the girl that she hated so much. She was a short stubby girl, with blonde hair that looked as if he hadnt brushed it- in years. Ever since the time Myrtle was about to aboard the Hogwarts Express, she called her 'Moaning Myrtle' just because she cried. she was sad about leaving her house...what else did he expect?

"Not now Olive." Myrtle mumbled through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here anyway? You common room's in the dungeons." She added, dully.

"I really don't think that's any of your buisnnes Moaning Myrtle...now is it?" She replied, emphasizing Moaning Myrtle.

"You know that's getting really old right...it doesnt effect me anymore."

"Yeah...sure. So, rumor has it that you managed to get a date...was he a blind man?"

"Actually no, his eyes site was just fine...in fact...he was a Slytherin." Myrtle said, a hint of amusment in her face. The smirk on Olive's face quickly faded. She was just about to say something when the door swug open.

"Myrtle what are you doing out here?" Asked a familiar voice. Myrtle looked up, relieved to see that she was here. Ali quickly noticed Olive. "Oh, you aren't lost are you? Isnt your common room downstairs? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms slowly.

"Geeze, do all Ravenclaws have overly large noses? Why don't you mind your own buisness?"

"Why don't I-"

"Ok...I think it's time to go in..i'm sure a proffesor will be soming soon." Myrtle said jumping up. "Come on Ali." She said, Ali's arm slightly. The girls entered the common room, leaving Olive out there.

"Oh by the way the password is follyworm" Ali said, glancing around the common room.

"Oh, ok." Myrtle said looking into the fire. "You know...you look really pale today. Whats wrong?"

"Will you stop being so worried all the time? There's nothing wrong with me alright." Ali said shaking her head.

"Not worry about you? Your getting even more pale everyday, you have these horrible cough attacks, and your sick all the time...and-" Myrtle paused. "Your loosing weight too. What is wrong with you?!" Myrtle said her voice louder than she wanted.

"Just stay out of my buisness! Why are you constantly worrying?

"Oh wow...I wonder." Myrtle said sarcastically. "You know what? forget it." Myrtle said, storming out of the common room. "

Come on get back here!" Ali yelled, as the door slammed shut.  
  
The next day classes began, and Ali and Myrtle still were not talking. There first class was with Professor Binn's the History of Magic professor. The class started off like normal, a long lecture about- something everyone would forget in five minutes. "Ok, everyone read chapter one and write a 3000 word essay on it today, and finish it for homework." He said in a dull voice. A chorus of groans filled the room. "I could make it due today." Everyone quickly began writing. There were only five minutes left until class when everyone began packing up there things.

"Finally." Myrtle mumbled, as she stuffed her book in her bag. Glancing up, she noticed Professor Binns raise his hand to his heart, as he started struggling. A few other student must have noticed because wispers quickly filled the room. "Professor?" Myrtle said softly. She slowly approached him. "Professor are you alright?" Professor Binns looked up his blurry blue eyes glazed over. Myrtle jumped back as he fell down to the ground with a loud thump. "Someone get a professor!" She yelled. She glanced around to see no one was volonteering. "Now!" Myrtle yelled, as she kneeled down towards the Professor. She looked over to the door and watched a Gryffindor boy, Auther Weasley ran out to get a professor. She wrinkled her nose slightly as she reached towards the professor to turn him on his back. "He's to heavy." She wispered.

"Need help?" Someone asked. It was Ali. Myrtle smiled slightly. Relieved that she was talking to Myrtle again. "Yeah...he's heavy for an old man. Ok, on three...one....two...three." The girls turned him on his back, struggling slightly. Myrtle gasps slightly as she looks down at her Professor, his eyes still partly opened. "Is he- dead?" Ali said backing away slowly. Just as she said that Professor Dippet, and the Transfiguration professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Out of the way!" Dippet yelled. Myrtle and Ali both scooted away, watching the Professors. Dippet looked down at Binns his face going white. "Everyone please get out of this classroom." He said, his voice slightly shakey. Myrtle slowly got up to leave, when a blinding light filled the room. Myrtle glanced over at the dead body, her jaw dropping open. A silvery figure was emerging from Professor Binn's body. She glanced over at Ali who had turned a ghost white, Ali knew what was happening...the same thing had happened to her Mother so many years ago. Ali continued watching her eyes wide, as memories flooded into her head. Myrtle watched Ali, slightly confused.

"What's happening?" She wispered.

"He's- He's becoming." Ali paused. "He's becoming a ghost." She said, not removing her eyes from the silvery figure.


	4. A deep, deep sleep

The girls backed away out of the room quickly, as the light began to brighten. "Are you alright Ali?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah...never better." Ali said looking down as she walked. When Ali was only about three her Mum died of Lukiemia, and turned into a ghost in front of Ali.  
  
"Well, we have about fifteen minutes until class starts." Myrtle said glancing down at her watch. "We could go to the Great hall-"  
  
"Uh-huh.." Ali said dully, with an absent-minded look. Myrtle blinked at Ali slightly.  
  
"Or we could go say hi to Hagrid...he told me earlyer at breakfast that he found something new."  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever."  
  
"Or we could go have tea with peeves, and later have a nice conversation with Olive." Myrtle said, expecting Ali to think Myrtle was nuts.  
  
"Yeah, sounds fun."  
  
"Ali!" Myrtle said, stomping her foot softly. "Snap out of it!"  
  
"Listen, Myrtle...I think i'm going to go up to the dorm-"  
  
"Oh, ok i'll go with."  
  
"No, that's ok...I think it's best I go alone." Ali said. "I just need to get something."  
  
"Fine, i'll be with Hagrid...i'll talk to you later than." Myrtle watched Ali leave and sighed slightly, wondering what Ali had to go get. "Oh well...i'll just find Hagrid now." It didnt take to long, as she walked down the hallway she heard a soft hiss. Myrtle glanced around, her eyes landing on a large closet were an overly large head poked out.  
  
"Mytle...over here." He wispered. Myrtle looked up at the boys face, were a few scratches and bites were, Hagrid must have been hiding another animal. Myrtle quickly ran into the closet, careful of any nosey professors.  
  
"So...what kind of animal do you have thi-" Myrtle paused as she looked down at a small table, were a huge spider crawled. She backed away slowly. It just had to be a spider...why couldnt one of the creatures Hagrid kept be fuzzy and cute.  
  
"Isnt he the cutest thing you have ever seen? I'm going to teach him to talk too."Myrtle raised an eyebrow slightly at this comment. "Found him in one of my classes. The professor was about to kill the poor thing. speaking of which, rumour has it that Binns was knocked out." Myrtle snorted softly, it was amajing how fast news traveled across Hogwarts.  
  
"Nope, those rumours are false...he actually died." Myrtle said, still looking down at the spider.  
  
"Finally- it's 'bout time that man died."  
  
"That's not very nice Hagrid...besides we wont be seeing the last of him. He became a ghost." Hagrid sighed slightly, as he picked up some dead rats.  
  
"That man will never go away will he? So, weres Ali?" He asked, as he threw the rats to the spider. Myrtle wrinkled her nose slightly at the large rats that the spider was eating.  
  
"She's getting something from the dorm." Myrtle said, not looking up. "so did you give it a name?  
  
"Give what a name?"  
  
"The spider of course..."  
  
"Oh! No...I was hoping you'd give it a name. You and Ali are the ones who normally name my little pets."  
  
"I cant think or anything right now...i'll get back to you. Anyway, I better get going." Myrtle said, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.  
  
"Ok...i'll se you later." Hagrid said. Myrtle nodded slightly and walked out of the closet. She glanced down at her watch, realizing the little time she had. "  
  
"Only three minutes?!" She said in a loud wisper. She walked quickly down the hall, eventually sprinting to get to her next class, transfiguration.  
  
"Your late." Dumbledore said turning around towards the door as Myrtle walked in, out of breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor I-"  
  
"It's ok Myrtle..please take a seat." Myrtle glanced around the crowded classroom. It was kind of funny how it looked from up front. The front half was all Ravenclaws, and the back half all Slyhterins. Myrtle blinked, noticing Ali was no where to be seen. Sighing slightly she took walked over to a seat next to Tom.  
  
"Can I sit here?" She wispered softly to him.  
  
"Of course." He wispered back, smiling slightly. Myrtle thanked him quickly and took a seat. The class went by quickly, all that happened was an introduction type thing, and Ali never did show up. In fact. Ali didnt show up in any of her classes. Myrtle wondered were Ali was, and wwas tempted to run up to the dorm- but was afraid of being late.  
  
"Maybe she just fell asleep or something" Myrtle thought softly to herself. When classes finnally ended Hagrid bumped into her, he grinned slightly at Myrtle.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. "I've been looking for you, have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
"Er-" Myrtle began slowly, she honesly had forgotten all about the new creature Hagrid owned. "Uh...yeah..i've decided that-" Myrtle glanced around at the passing students. Her eyes eventually looking at a book someone was carrying. "I was thinking about Araog."  
  
"Aragog? Yeah..I like it. Thanks Myrtle!" Hagrid said beaming as he ran off, probably back to the closet.  
  
"Arogog? Isnt that the author of the 100 most deadly plants?" Asked a voice behind Myrtle. She smiled as she looked up at who was speaking.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Myrtle said with a slight shrug. The boy was Tom. "So what are you up too?"  
  
"Prefect stuff...just finished. I was just about to go to the lake. D'you want to come." Tom asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." Myrtle replied. "Not like I have much more to do." The two of them walked outside.  
  
"So, your Dad-" Tom began.  
  
"Is always gone, work stuff or something. He's normally out of the country. I'd be surprided if he remembers my name." Myrtle said walking along the shoreline of the lake. "So how about you...dont you have a family?" Tom looked down at the ground.  
  
"I'm the only living member of my family. That's why I want to stay here- at Hogwarts. But, it doesnt look to good. I'll probably have to stay at that orphanage." Myrtle nodded slightly.  
  
"That must be horrible, not having a family. I'd hate not having my Mum. We're like best friends." The two of them tlked for what seemed like hours. They talked about almost everything. From quidditch, to just life. They had a lot more in common than they thought.  
  
"Wow- look at the time. Dinner will begin soon." Myrtle said. Suddenly she remembered Ali. "Oh no... Tom, i'll talk to you later I have to check up on something." Myrtle said quickly, running off to her dorm. when she arrived she saw Ali on her bed, asleep.  
  
"Thought so." Mrtle wispered. "She probably didnt get much sleep last night." Myrtle wispered. She closed the dorm door, deciding to let Ali sleep, and headed to the great hall.  
  
Just as Myrtle had expected, all the students were talking about the death of Professor Binns. It didnt help that his ghost form was sitting with all the Professors. Professor Dippet soon stood up to make an annoucment.  
  
"Attention students...as most of you all may know, Professor Binns passed away today this morning. I'm pleased to announce that he will still be teaching History of Magic." A few sighs and mumbles filled the hall. "You may all continue to eating your meal." When dinner was over Myrtle decided to go back up to the dorm and wake up Ali,she was sleeping way to long.  
  
"Hey Ali...wake up." Myrtle said walking into the dorm. No response came from Ali. "Ali?" Myrtle said, throwing a small pillow at her. But Ali still laid there, asleep.  
  
(Authors note: No, she's not dead...in the next chapter you will find out what is wrong with her.) 


	5. Forgive her!

((Thanks for the good reviews…and thanks for the advice and stuff. I read over the story, and your right. I do use the word slightly all too much. I'll change that as soon as possible. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like…forever. ))

It had been a week since Myrtle had found Ali laying on the bed, in a deep sleep. Although Ali was still weak, she was awake. But still, Myrtle knew Ali was hiding something. What that was she didn't know. And in a way, Myrtle wasn't sure she wanted to know. But, soon enough Ali decided that it was time to admit what was going on with her. On a quiet Saturday morning, while Ali was still in bed the girls chatted, and the discussion soon became deep.

"Myrtle?" Ali said slowly, picking at a loose thread on her blanket.

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something…something important." Ali replied, her voice was horse and quiet. "Myrtle…I'm- I'm not well."

"Well obviously…you're in the hospital wing." Myrtle chuckled slightly, flipping the page of the book that lay in her lap.

"No. I mean I'm really not well." Ali's eyes avoided myrtle, and wandered the room aimlessly. Small pools of tears could be seen forming in her eyes. Myrtle quickly sat up and blinked at Ali.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She paused and looked down, closing her eyes. "Myrtle…I- I have Leukemia."

"You shouldn't joke like that Ali. Really…that's crazy talk. You can't have leukemia."

"It's no joke."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not Myrtle! Will you just stop being so stubborn? That's why I talked to your mom that day! That's why I'm always sick! Don't you get it myrtle?! " Myrtle's face suddenly went blank. "I wanted to tell you…for the longest time-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you had it?" Ali bit her lower lip and shrugged. "How long?!" Myrtle repeated.

"About 4 years."

Myrtle blinked and shook her head. "I have to leave."

"But-"

"You've been lying to me for the past four years Ali! I'm sorry but I don't want to see you right now." And with that myrtle popped out of her chair and stormed out of the room, as Ali rested her head on her knees, tears falling down her pale face.

"So let me get this straight…she has leukemia?" Tom asked, pulling a book off of the shelf.

"Yes…and she's been keeping it from me for all these years." Myrtle said, shaking her head. "I should have known. She's been so sick and-" Myrtle sighed loudly and banged the back of her head on the shelf.

Tom and Myrtle were in the library right now, preparing for a test for herbology.

"Well…maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on her." He said, walking back to the table, flipping through the book.

"Tom! What part of lying to me doesn't make sense to you? She's been living one big lie!"

"Well…maybe you should forgive her. You'd do the same…would you not?"

"Well…."

"You know, it takes a strong person to forgive the right people…and I think maybe you need to find that strength and forgive Ali. Just think about it ok?"


End file.
